


A Taste of Ink

by SyoshoHiataki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky has a new religion, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Jealous Natasha, Kitchen Sex, Steve is in man pain, Tattoos, This is something I came up with for the Server, Thor don't fucking care, Thor runs around naked, neither does Bruce, over the ink, sam wilson needs thereapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyoshoHiataki/pseuds/SyoshoHiataki
Summary: Toni Stark has tattoos. The Rouges finally notice. Bucky gets a new religion. Three guesses on what it is





	A Taste of Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts).



> So this was a silly little headcanon that kinda grew. Mainly because I was thinking about getting these tattoos myself but hey, the server liked it.

Toni Stark was many things, smart. Genius really. Sexy. Suave. Amazing if she did say so herself. The one thing she wasn't was brave. She knew this for a fact for she was standing outside of a tattoo parlor at 9 o’clock at night with her best friend and was having to hype herself to go into the building for an appointment that she booked herself. Rhodey gave her hand a squeeze. “You don’t have to do this you know.”

The young woman rolled her eyes and sucked in a breath. “Yes I do honey bear. I…” here she looked down, scuffing her foot into the snow slush. “I have to.”

Rhodey had to keep from shaking her and telling her no but then again, this was Toni Stark. Stubborn as a mule. She steeled her back, walking with head high into the building. The two of them entered the building and made it to the front desk. Sitting behind it was a short girl who had a lovely tattoo of what looked like a spider’s web stretching from her ear down her neck. The girl smiled at them. “Hi! Welcome to Defiance! How can I help you?”

Toni gulped. “Uh, yes hi. My name is Toni and I have an appointment.”

The girl raised her eyebrow and turned to the thick book in front of her. She flipped the page and nodded. “Yeah. Toni at 9:15. Alright let me go let T know you are here. You can have a seat over there in the meantime.”

Both Toni and Rhodey thanked her and made their way to the plush couch. They sat down (nearly sunk in as a matter of fact). Rhodey had begun to flip through the thick portfolio on the little coffee table they both knew came from the Christian thrift store around the block. Rhodey hummed in appreciation of the art in the book while Toni herself began to chew on her thumb. It did not take long before the desk girl came back with another guy who was heavily tattooed. She gave Toni a small look before going back to her station. The tattoo artist smiled at her. “Hey! Glad to see you again!.” 

Both Toni and Rhodey stood and exchanged handshakes. The artist nodded at the, waving a hand down the hallway. “Come on back. I got it all set up.”

Toni gritted her teeth as Rhodey wrapped an arm around her waist. “Come on Tones. It’s going to be okay.”

She nodded and they followed him down to a small room that had a large padded table that looked like it had gotten snagged from a massage parlor. The man went and sat down on a little wheelie chair that had seen better days. Rhodey snagged the plastic chair by the floor mirror which meant Toni had to sit on the table. She climbed on it, muttering under her breath about being short. Both men had to chuckle at her for a second as she situated herself. The artist looked at her. “Alright. So, guess we are going this then?

Toni nodded and took off her coat, showing that she was in a long sleeve sweater and work out shorts with sneakers on. “I hope you know this was a mistake doing it in winter.”

Rhodey took her coat and shook his head at her. “You decided to do this.”

At this Toni sent him a glare. “Lisa said that I would never get a tattoo and you know how much my father hates - hated them.”

The tattoo artist gave her a moment as she let out a shaky breath. He placed a gloved hand on her thigh, prompting her to look at him. “Look, I don’t mind putting back the appointment or cancelling in general sweetie. No one is pressuring you.”

Toni gave him a watery smile.

“Hey no, we spent a good three months designing this thing. I am not….not going to let this change my mind.”

T rolled his eyes. “Okay. Only if you are sure.”

Toni gave him a look. T held up his hands. “Alright alright. Now, lay down and roll up the hem of your shorts.”

The young woman gave him a wink, “Are you sure you just don’t want to get into my pants?”

At this T swatted her on the outer thigh, rolling over his ink and tools. Rhodey scooted his own chair closer, watching Toni get comfortable. “You sure about this?”

The genius layed down on her front. “Oh yeah. Definitely am.”

T looked at her and grabbed the stencil, pressing it to the back of her thigh. He sprayed it gently and pressed the paper to her skin. After a few seconds he peeled it off, rolling back. “Alright, take a look in the mirror to see if that’s how you like it.”

Toni opened her mouth when Rhodey pinched her on the arm. The yelp she gave was enough to put a smile to the young man’s face. After checking out the stencil in the mirror, the smile that graced her features was enough to make Rhodey want to thank T for putting it there. The brown haired woman layed back down, excitement making her giggle. “Come on guys, let’s get to it!”

T chuckled and turned on his tool of trade. Rhodey’s eyebrows shot up at the little sound but didn’t say anything. Instead, he focused on his best friend as she gripped the table. Rhodey had a bad feeling she was going to be having a different reaction soon….

~~~

Rhodey was right. He gritted his teeth as he hated the fact that he was right. T (seriously, Rhodey needed to learn this man’s real name) was a godsend and didn’t mind that Toni was strong but still had a box of tissues on hand. They had managed to get her left thigh done and was currently halfway done with her right thigh. Toni had grabbed his hand when they went closer to the knee and had yet to let go. Rhodey was sure that the young girl had broken a finger from squeezing it. T was a good sport in all of this and as soon as Toni started crying, he pulled back to make sure she still wanted to go through with it. On top of that he gave her a break, making sure she had something to eat with something to drink.

Seriously, this man needed to come back with them to MIT for a few classes on consent and how to actually talk to fucking people. Rhodey was impressed. Toni had managed to eat a granola bar and a glass of juice before letting them go back to the inking. Toni gave Rhodey a small smile. “Thank you for coming with me.”

Rhodey felt all of frustration melt away. He smiled back at her. “Of course babygirl. I am here for you.”

At this, T couldn’t help but have a sly grin. “It’s nice seeing supportive boyfriends come in with their girls.”

Toni sputtered while Rhodey, the ass that he was, laughed. It wasn’t the first time they had been confused for dating and no doubt it wouldn’t be the last. Toni at least had the decency to blush this time….

~~~~

Many Years Later

Toni groaned as she made her way to the kitchen. Summer was in full swing in New York and it was sweltering. Didn’t help that the AC broke in the tower which meant that it was just as hot, if not hotter inside. Toni gave up on doing any form of science in the lab. Just thinking of using a blow torch to work more on an Iron suit made her stomach roll. As she made her way to the communal kitchen, she had to pass the area that the Rogues had taken over. Granted everyone was hanging out in this spot because it had the best cross breeze on the floor and they had opened all the windows. Bruce was laying on the tile floor in an attempt to cool off. Barton was doing something similar on the coffee table. Wilson was hanging off a recliner, fanning himself with a magazine.

Maximoff and Romanov were on the couch in bathing suits, trying to stay cool by pressing cold water bottles to their necks and chests. Rogers and Barnes were on the floor by the windows, trying somehow to absorb the tiniest breeze. Both super soldiers ran hotter than normal humans given their metabolism and serum flowing through their veins. Also didn’t help that Barnes had a metal arm so he was absorbing more heat. Toni stopped and tilted her head to the side. She could build another arm but with a ventilation system so he wouldn’t over heat from external temperatures. She shook her head. The time for science has passed. Right now she wanted to crawl in the freezer and stay there. She crossed the living room, ignoring the others. Barton raised his head up, no doubt going to snark at her but groaned and letting it fall back down.

Toni had to agree, it was too damn hot to start anything. Lang came from the direction of the elevators, looking three kinds of sick. “Ms. Stark?”

She looked at him, “Yeah?”

The look he gave was enough to make everyone look at him. He gulped, “Is there any way to get Thor to wear any form of underwear? He is roaming the hallways naked.”

That got the first generation of Avengers to groan. Rogers waved a hand from the floor. “I talked to him about it last time. It should be Clint’s turn.”

The Hawkeye sat up from the table. “Ohh fuck no. He doesn’t listen to me.”

Romanov pressed her water bottle deeper into her neck. “Wonder fucking why and besides,” here she waved a hand, “remember last time? He told Toni that it was natural and nothing was wrong with it.”

They all gave aborted chuckles and the mood tensed even more. Toni herself shrugged, “Look, as long as he doesn’t go outside naked again just leave him be. The guys are coming in the morning to fix the ac. They had to order a part.”

Wilson’s head shot up, “Wait what do you mean again?”

Bruce rolled on the floor, pressing his bare chest to the cool tile, not caring that people could see him wearing his Hulk boxers (Toni got them for him and they were thin so the man didn’t care). “Toni’s PR team nearly exploded that day.”

As Bruce regalled the tale, Toni turned around to go into the kitchen to snag a bottle of water for herself when a gasp came from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Barnes staring at her with wide eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him. Barnes gaped at her and she didn’t get why the man was looking at her strangely until Wilson went “Oh hell. Hold up! Stark!”

All of their eyes flickered to her and at that moment, Toni knew what they were staring at. She had to send a grin over her shoulder, knowing that her lovely corset style tattoos were on full display. “What’s up Birdbrain 2.0?”

Rogers stared, “Is that….a tattoo?”

Toni preened. “Tattoos Rogers. One on each leg.”

Here she bent over slightly, letting the skin stretch and to show them off fully. Barnes sat up straighter, eyes turning darker. Rogers made a noise that sounded like a strangled cat. Bruce, bless him, sent them all a look. “How did you not know about this?”

Romanov gave the red string of pearls that made the ribbon of each tattoo a look, envy gleaming from her eyes. Maximoff had a look between jealousy and rage which was making her face pinched. Barton rolled off the table in shock. Lang at least at the decency to be polite about. “When did you get that done? And now that I think about it, you were never seen in public in anything short.”

Toni straightened, fully aware of the heated looks Barnes was casting at her. “Yeah, you can blame my godfather for that. May he rot in hell.”

Barton managed to scramble up. “Wait, then how did Banner know?”

Bruce levelled him a glare. “Trust me, when you science at three in the morning you see some shit.”

Toni simply shrugged “It’s true. I will say this, Brucie Bear, I never ever wish to see your dong again.”

The man laughed from his spot on the floor as the rest of the “heroes” in the room sputtered. Rogers looked at her, blue eyes the size of dinner plates. “Wait wait, when in the fuck did you get that done?”

It took every fiber of Toni’s being not to go “Language!” but instead raised an eyebrow. “College. Rhodey-boo was with me. I got them about a week after….”

At that they all fell silent again. Toni sent both soldiers a glare. The look in Barnes eyes cooled for a minute but at least he had the balls to get up and come over. He was a good distance away but had bent over to get a closer look at the art that decorated Toni’s skin. “They are beautiful doll.”

Toni barely, just barely, managed not to blush at the compliment. The smile she sent him was enough to shake a man’s will. “Thank you. They are my favorite thing I ever did for myself, body wise.”

She twisted her head to look down at the red and gold ink that decorated her skin. She sent another flirty smile to the former assassin. “Wanna know something?”

He raised an eyebrow in question. She giggled and went, “They also have black light ink. I added that later.”

It should be noted that Toni saw the quake in Barnes knees and it seemed that he wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees at this point. From his spot near the windows, Rogers looked like he didn’t know what to feel. Romanov came over getting a closer look. “How long did it take?”

Toni blinked. “For the actual inking process? About 6 hours. Just for the lines? Probably about an hour and a half on each leg. To do the actual designing of it? Three months roughly.”

Romanov hummed, leaning back and leaving the room. Maximoff went, “Natalia? Where are you going?”

Romanov called out, “Getting my phone. I think I know how I am going to spend the rest of my day.”

The Scarlet Witch made an attempt to call out to her friend when Thor came in, bare ass. She squeaked, hiding her face behind a pillow as the rest of the men in the room swore at the sight of the naked God. Wilson covered his eyes, “Come on man! Have some decency!”

Barton barked out, “PANTS THOR! WE HAVE TALKED ABOUT THIS!!”

The Thunder God shrugged, not seeming to care. “Which means little to me when I feel like I am going to melt right out of my skin. You pitiful humans wear your clothes and die for decency. I would like to live thank you very much.”

Toni cackled and sent Thor a wink. “You know, you’re right.”

She reached up and peeled her crop top off, slinging it in a random direction. Barnes reached out with his metal hand and grabbed it mid air, eyes going wide at the sight of her topless. Rogers nearly brained himself on the window frame from turning his head away. Barton yelped, jaw dropping. Wilson promptly fell out of his chair. Maximoff squeaked. Thor gave a booming laugh as Bruce just lounged on the floor. Thor tilted his head to the side. “Lady Iron! I was unaware you had art on your skin!”

He was the only one brave enough to touch them. A small shiver went through Toni as his large hands traced the ink embedded into her flesh. “Well no one asked about it.”

Thor hummed, following one strand down. “These are well done. I am quite impressed.”

Toni giggled and took a step forward. “Why thank you. Seriously if you want any ink I can call up the guy who did them.”

Thor beamed, “Much appreciated Lady Iron.”

Toni began making her way to the kitchen. “Not a problem. Not if you will excuse me, I am going to get something to drink.”

Barnes began to follow. “Me too. Have to stay hydrated.”

Wilson snorted and muttered, “Yeah that’s slick. Water isn’t the only thing you are thirsty for.”

Barnes just flipped him off over his shoulder. Toni paid them no mind, instead strutting into the kitchen with her shorts on. Wouldn’t be the first time her tites have been open to the public. Rhodey had a blast in college trying that particular activity at parties. She made a beeline straight to the fridge, nearly ripping open the freezer in her haste to get one of the bottles they had stored within. She grabbed one, pressing it to the back of her neck. A sigh escaped her lips at the feel of it. Barnes came up to her, going “Move over. I have an idea.”

She raised an eyebrow but moved over to let him to the freezer. He stuck his metal arm in and Toni’s eyes shot upward at the sight of steam coming off in little waves. The man who hated the cold nearly crawled into the freezer, a deep sigh coming from him. “Oh thank fuck” he said, his head somewhere between the wall of the freezer and a bag of peas. 

Toni had to bite back a laugh at seeing a 6’0 tall muscle bound man hanging halfway out of the icebox. He pulled out after a bit and closed the freezer door. He turned to her and motioned her back over. She came over, hesitant. He held up his metal hand and went, “May I press this on your skin?”

Toni’s brown eyes widened and she immediately puffed out her chest. She tapped the skin right under the arc reactor. “Here. The coolness will travel with my bloodstream.”

Barnes nodded and gently brought his hand up and Toni had to jolt a bit when the now cold metal touched her heated skin. It didn’t take much for her to sigh in relief as the cold from the metal transferred to her body. No doubt she had a slightly drunk look on her face. “Thank you.” she said.

The man simply smiled at her in response. What he did next though, was unexpected. He trailed his hand to the side, letting it slowly cup on of her bare breasts, The shiver that she gave was not just because of the cold metal. “Oh,” was all she had to say. 

He traced the swell of it, teasing her in a way. Toni leaned back, trying to follow his metal hand when he pulled back to fondle the other. His flesh hand came up, moving around to hold her back. Toni didn’t have the chance to say a word except for “more.”

Barnes-Bucky leaned over, ghosting his lips over her skin. The whine that escaped her was enough to make him continue. His metal hand fully cupped her left breast and the thumb flicked at her nipple, causing a groan to come from her. His teeth nipped at her skin, tongue snaking out to lap at the sweat that had built up. His other hand made its way up to cup the back of her head, tangling into her hair. Toni’s own hands came up, twisting her fingers into his hair.

“Barnes,” she whispered, biting her lip. 

He hummed against her skin, moving his metal hand across her chest down to the hem of her shorts. Toni gasped as the slightly warmed fingers skipped over her shorts and went straight to thighs. What he did next surprised her. He let go and dropped to his knees, spinning her around. He pressed her back against the counter, prompting her to bend over on it. Toni did, looking over her shoulder to see him on his knees. His hands came up, wrapping around her thighs. A new kind of shiver came from Toni as he began to nose at her tattoos. 

“What’cha doing down there soldier?” she had to ask, breaths now coming out in pants.

Bucky looked up at her with dark grey eyes and a smirk. “Showing my appreciation to good art.

Toni didn’t get the chance to respond for she had to slam a hand to her mouth to keep from screaming as Bucky began to trace the line of the pearls with his tongue. He lapped at her skin, following lines and curves with his tongue, biting at points. Toni couldn’t help herself, she spread her legs to give him more room as be moved between both pieces of art that decorated her skin. She was pushed further onto the counter, the tips of her toes barely grazing the floor as Bucky continued to mark up her skin. He gave a rather sharp nip to the one on her left thigh, making her squeal. She looked over her shoulder, going “Buuccckkkyy,”

He smirked at her swatter on the ass with his flesh hand. She yelped only to moan as he fondled her ass. He stood up, leaning over her and pressed kisses up her spine. “Yes?”

Toni decided to play back. She pushed her hips back, feeling a certain hardness pressing up against her rear. “Don’t tease me or else.”

At this he chuckled. “Or else what?”

Oh now he was on. Toni leaned more on the counter and spread her legs . Bucky groaned as she ground back against his rather impressive hardon. She sent a flirty smirk over her shoulder. “Oh I could easily have someone else show their appreciation.”

Apparently Bucky did not like that idea. He growled and dropped back down to his knees. Toni didn’t have time to ask what he was going to do for he pulled down her shorts and made her scream in a new way. He licked at her folds, nipping at her inner thighs and teasing her in a way she hadn’t felt before. Toni gripped the counter until her knuckles were white, biting her lip in order to keep the noises keep from escaping. Or getting to a level that would spark an investigation from the rest of the others. She quickly hitched one of her legs up on the counter next to her, giving the man more room to work with. His metal hand came up and gripped her other thigh, using his flesh hand to gently touch her. 

Toni leaned over more on the counter as she was worshipped in a way that she never thought would happen. Bucky, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying himself. He licked, sucked and tasted to his heart’s content. He didn’t care that his jaw was starting to get a slight ache. He didn’t mind that his tongue was going numb or that he was sweating up a storm from the heat. Toni whimpered and tried to keep the noises to herself but clearly, Bucky wasn’t having that. He slipped his hand out from her, prompting a whine only for it to transform into a cut off scream as Bucky smacked her on the ass. The force was enough to rock her. She looked over her shoulder at him.

“Bucky? Sweetie? What the FUCK?!”

She said that last word a bit louder for he smacked her ass again. He nipped her on the swell of her ass, making her whine again. “Come on doll. Wanna hear you.” he told her, peppering her thighs with kisses.

He slid his metal hand up to her core, grinning at the wail that came from her when his metal fingers slipped inside. “That’s it baby. Come on. I want to hear how much you love this.”

Toni whimpered, thrusting back onto the unforgiving metal. “Bucky. Bucky please.”

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the ink on her skin. “Please what?”

The woman canted her hips up. “Want you. Want you inside. Now.”

Now that? Bucky was on board for. He shot to his feet, ignoring the spasms of pain coming from his knees and slipped the waistband of his basketball shorts down. Toni saw what he was packing and felt her jaw drop open. Well god fucking damn. She let her legs be spread even wider and she had to bite her lip as he rubbed the head against her entrance. He leaned over and growled into her ear, “Ready?”

Toni looked back at him. “You better put your fucking dick in me or so help the gods I will blast you off this building.”

Bucky laughed and entered her. They both let out a groan as he slid deeper inside of her. Toni pressed her face into the cold counter, gasping as he filled her. She had really only felt this full with her specially made dildo. Bucky leaned forward, gripping the counter with his metal hand. He used his flesh hand to pull her leg higher on the counter. The hollow of her knee went into the crook of his elbow, allowing himself to hit her deeper. Now Toni couldn’t stop the noises that came forth from her. Bucky began to grunt as well, lowering his head down to bite his way across her throat. He thrusted harder into her. Toni matched his rhythm, letting out cut off curses and half made noises. The genius gasped at a particular hard thrust, throwing her head back. It didn’t take long for them to reach their own climax. Toni arched her back, screaming out “BUCKY!”

 

He gave a few more thrusts before roaring out, “TONI!”

The two of them collapsed onto the counter, chests heaving. A noise from the doorway made them turn their heads to see Sam Wilson standing there with the look of horror. He just went, “We eat here.” before fleeing.

Toni couldn’t help it. She began to laugh alongside Bucky….

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what the tattoos look like
> 
> http://tattoos-and-doodles.blogspot.com/2010/04/pearls-corset.html
> 
> Just color the pearls red, the rings are gold and the one connecting the two strands looks like the arc reactor. The black light ink outlines it. Tada


End file.
